Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a device having a touch screen and a method for changing data displayed on the touch screen of the device. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for replacing time-related data displayed on the touch screen with new data according to a touch gesture or a drag gesture.
Description of the Background
Electronic devices can provide a user with the convenience of mobility and a rich set of services and features. Examples of electronic devices include a personal computer, a notebook, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a music player (e.g. an MP3 player), a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiver, and a car navigation system.
Additionally, many electronic devices today can include a touch screen which can be used as a display unit and an input unit. Electronic devices having a touch screen may not require an additional display and other types of input units. Accordingly, a touch screen may be used in small-scale portable devices.
A reduction in size of an electronic device may, however, restrict the capability of simultaneously displaying data on the touch screen of the device. Also, some functions executed in the device may often require many regions for displaying related data on the screen, so the graphical configuration of elements displayed on the screen may become complicated. These problems may be more serious in cases where time-related functions such as scheduling a task or outputting an alarm need to be executed.
Additionally, when time-related data such as time, date, and time period are displayed, a user who may want to select or change specific data may often suffer the inconvenience of having to touch the touch screen several times.